


Doctor Dadiplier

by Dotdotbeepdot



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, implied mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: Based on a little misunderstanding on my blog about Dr. Iplier being a dad. I promise I did not mean to make it angsty.
Relationships: Driplist and Darkstache are mentioned
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

“Dr. Iplier?” Yan shuffled on her feet as she waited for the man’s attention. “I um… can you help me with my homework? I tried asking Dad and Dark, but they didn’t understand it.”

Dr. Iplier looked up from doing the dishes from that night’s dinner and smiled at Yan. “I’m not surprised that your fathers’ don’t know that shit,” he joked. He turned off the facet and dried his hands off on a towel. “They haven’t been to school in a century. And I’m sure they didn’t have much to learn in the first place. Don’t tell them I said that though.”

Yan giggled slightly, hiding it behind her hand as she led him back towards the table were her homework was set up. The Host, Eric, and King were still at the table. Host was playing with his food, mumbling as he shoved it around on his plate. Eric and King were just sitting and talking, having already finished their food. 

“It’s for my chemistry homework,” Yan explained as she pointed to a question in her book. “Something about dots and elements. I just don’t get it.” 

“And you didn’t ask the know-it-all Host?” Dr. Iplier teased his boyfriend as he sat down next to Yan. Host pursed his lips— something he did that was pretty much the equivalent of rolling his eyes at someone.

“Yan had asked the Host before Dr. Iplier,” he started. “But the Host… wasn’t the best at school.”

Dr. Iplier laughed at that and moved a little closer to Yan to read the book. “Oh this shit?” He said with a smile still gracing his face. “I remember how to do this. Here—“ he took the pencil from her and started to write an example in her notebook, explaining as he went along. Yan nodded and watched intently as he talked, King also getting sucked into the explanation even though he had no clue what any of it meant. 

“And these lines mean two valence electrons so you use those to connect elements. You can use the line things more than once too, but not for everything, got it?” Dr. Iplier looked over at Yan when he finished his explanation. She still looked a little confused. “I’ll be here for any other questions you have, okay?” Yan nodded slowly, taking the pencil from the doctor and hunching over her notebook.

“You’re a pretty good teacher,” Eric mumbled, playing with his cloth. “Have you done this before?” Dr. Iplier shrugged, opening his mouth to respond, but King interrupted him. 

“Yeah he has!” King shouted in excitement. “He taught me some math so I know how to count and how to add and how to subtract. And kinda how to multiply and divide, but I’m not that good at it.” He frowned at the last bit, but didn’t think of it long because Dr. Iplier ruffled his hair.

“You don’t need to know that stuff kid, don’t worry about it.” the doctor smiled. King smiled widely back. “I’ve always been pretty good at math and science and shit.”

“The Host wonders if the doctor is such a good teacher because of some dormant parenting instincts,” The Host mumbled absentmindedly, but the others heard him through the silence. He stiffened. “I’m sorry I―”

“It’s fine Host,” Dr. Iplier accepted his apology immediately, burning under the looks the others were giving him. “I know you don’t mean it.”

“Wait, you have a kid?” Yan asked in shock. She dropped her pencil and her attention was now completely on Dr. Iplier. “Is it like Ed and his kid? Do we ever get to see them?”

Dr. Iplier felt his mood drop quickly at Yan’s questions. “No it’s… you don’t get to see him.” The others― excluding Host, who was just slouching in his chair, looking incredibly guilty― looked at him in confusion. “I don’t even get to see him.”

“What? Why not?” Eric asked quietly?

“Eric―” Host started in warning.

“I messed up so I just… can’t see him anymore,” Dr. Iplier sighed and dragged a hand down his face, swallowing harshly to try and get rid of the lump in his throat. “I rather not talk about this―”

“What did you do?” King ignored his plead in favor of his ignorant curiosity. 

“I was drinking too much and not taking care of him okay?” Dr. Iplier snapped, slamming his hand down on the table and making them all jump. “After my divorce, I lost all fucking custody of my kid and I haven’t seen him in years.” His voice cracked at the end and tears spilled over with a sharp intake of breath. 

Everyone was silent, looking just as guilty as Host was earlier. Eric was close to tears himself.

“Dr. Iplier…” The Host trailed off. Everyone jumped again as Dr. Iplier pushed himself away from the table. 

“I know, I know,” he spat out, harsher than he meant.  _ This is why you can never see him again. _ Dr. Iplier took a deep breath and deflated, all aggression seeping out of him and being replaced with depression. “Sorry. I know you didn’t mean to mention it Host. You have no control over the things you say. Just… I’ll be in my room.”

He moved away from the table, bringing his hand up to brush away the tears still dripping from his chin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this little extra piece

“Can I at  _ least _ talk to him?”

The Host winced as he stopped in front of his boyfriend’s door. He was coming by to apologize, having given Edward some time to himself. He didn’t expect him to be calling his ex-wife. Host swallowed and mumbled softly under his breath, listening in on Dr. Iplier’s conversation.

“ _ Why should you? _ ” His ex’s voice was harsh on the other side. “ _ Hey Tommy? You know that fucking drunkard father of your’s that abandoned us? He’s on the other line if you want to say hello! _ ” 

“I didn’t abandon you two, you threw me out,” Dr. Iplier gritted through his teeth, iron grip on the phone. Host knew that if the doctor didn’t calm down, he’d snap and lose any chance of seeing his son. Dr. Iplier took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. “I just want to talk to him. I’m not asking for you and whatever fucking man you’re fucking that week to come down and have Thomas meet me in person.”

“ _ And what are you possibly going to say?”  _ she, too, seemed to be holding back from yelling. 

“Just…” Dr. Iplier trailed off. “I don’t know… he’s seven now so he’s in school now right? He can tell me about it and just… talk to me. He deserves to know his father, even if it’s just over the phone.”

“ _ As far as he knows, his father left him and his mother for dick.”  _ Host held back his voice from getting any louder as he grew angry at her words. From his narrations, he could see that Dr. Iplier was doing the same.

“Please tell me you aren’t teaching our son homophobic bullshit.” Dr. Iplier said shortly. “He’s only  _ seven.”  _

“ _ No of course I’m not telling him your gay,”  _ she admitted. “ _ That’s inappropriate for someone so young as him to learn.” _

“It’s not inappropriate― just,” Edward stopped himself from getting into  _ that  _ with his ex, choosing to get back on topic. “Just put him on the phone please.”

“ _ Fine,”  _ she seethed after a moment of silence. Both Dr. Iplier and Host let out a soft, relieved sigh. “ _ Just don’t talk about that shit around him. I’m gonna put you on speaker so don’t even think about it.”  _

“Thank you. Oh my god thank you Jen―” Dr. Iplier sounded so tired. His ex-wife shushed him. Both Edward and Host can hear her calling over her son and explaining to him the situation. There was silence for a moment that had them all on edge.

“ _ Hello? _ ” a small, hesitant voice called out. Dr. Iplier let out a tearful laugh. 

“Hey,” Host was given the image of Edward clinging to the phone with both hands and tears returning to his already tear stained face. “Hello Thomas.”

“ _ You’re my dad?”  _ the kid sounded confused. “ _ Mommy told me I don’t have a dad.”  _

“You do, you do,” Dr. Iplier sniffed and brought a hand up to wipe away the tears. “I just haven’t been around. ‘m sorry kid, but I’m here now and we can talk about anything you want. Anything at all.”

“ _ Where are you? _ ” Thomas asked immediately. 

“I’m…” Dr. Iplier thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to say this. “I’m living with my… friends. Out of town a bit. In a huge house filled with a  _ lot _ of other people.” He practically melted in his seat when his son giggled. Host had to bite his lip not to smile.

“ _ Do you drink with them?”  _ the question sounded so innocent, but it made Dr. Iplier flinch and Host didn’t need to worry about hiding a smile anymore.

“No, I uh,” Dr. Iplier cleared his throat. “I haven’t drank since I got here. And that was when I… left.”

“ _ That was a long time ago!”  _ Thomas gasped. “ _ Why haven’t you come home?”  _

“You’re mother didn’t want me there,” Edward sniffed again. “I wasn’t a very good father and we have some… differences. She doesn’t want me to talk about that though, so what else would you like to know?”

“ _ Do you have a girlfriend?”  _ Dr. Iplier didn’t even try to stop the sharp laugh from escaping him, startling Host at the sudden sound. 

“That’s actually what I’m  _ not  _ allowed to talk about,” he continued to giggle. Thomas giggled with him. “But I do have someone.” The Host froze. Wrong thing to say.

“ _ Do you have a boyfriend―” _

_ “Okay, sorry Tommy, but that’s enough talking to dad,”  _ Thomas’ mother broke through her son’s question. The phone made a shuffling sound that meant she was picking up the phone. “ _ You can talk later. _ ”

“Wait Jen―”

“ _ But daddy―” _

“Please Jen I’m sorry just don’t―”

She hung up the phone.

Host finally opened the door and stood awkwardly in the center of it, mumbling under his breath still. Dr. Iplier jumped and looked up at Host with wide and bloodshot eyes. Edward was breathing a little harder and tears were quickly welling up in his eyes. Host quickly rushed to his boyfriend’s side and brought him into a tight hug. 

Dr. Iplier clung to him and sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
